


The good in the bad and the bad in the good

by JustAWeridFicWriter



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWeridFicWriter/pseuds/JustAWeridFicWriter
Summary: When Harry Potter is confronted by Draco Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express, things take an unexpected turn. He is suddenly thrown into a secret relationship with his enemy. With the stress of secrets, OWL's and the looming presence of Voldemort, will Harry make it through his 5th year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter - Relationship, Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Chaptered Drarry, Drarry





	1. On the train

Harry sat sourly, staring unseeingly out the train window. The moving landscape appealed to Harry’s bad mood. The rain was pouring down, and even if he was trying to make out what was outside the window, the curtain of water prevented him. Despite being excited to return to the home that was Hogwarts, the fact that he was sitting alone on the Hogwarts Express for the first time made him angry and hurt. He knew it was no one’s fault, yet he couldn’t help blaming his friends. Ron and Hermione were likely enjoying the luxury of the prefect’s carriage, Ginny and Luna were busy somewhere else, probably snogging. After a terrible summer, filled with thoughts of Cedric and letter-less days, it annoyed Harry that none of his friends, even Neville, thought of anyone but themselves. They had had good summers, no traumatic dreams, no abusive family and even though they knew how awful Harry felt, they didn’t even have the decency to sit with him on the train. Harry knew he was being selfish, Ron and Hermione had prefect duties they couldn’t avoid, and Ginny and Luna hadn’t seen each other all summer, Harry knew how much they missed each other. He hadn’t seen Neville, meaning he most likely didn’t know Harry was alone. Nothing could lift him out of his bad mood, however, and as he watched the rain pour outside, the compartment door slid open. Harry glanced hopefully at the door. Maybe it was his friends. Disappointment and hatred shook his body as he saw his enemy, Draco Malfoy, standing smirking in the doorway.  
“Alone are we, Potter,” he chided, grinning.  
“Fuck of Malfoy,” Harry snapped, turning angrily back to the window.  
“Language Potter, better not let any first years hear.” He closed the door and pulled down the blinds, covering the small window on the compartment door.  
Malfoy was already dressed in his Slytherin robes, his green tie standing out against his pale skin. He strutted towards Harry before sitting down on the cushioned bench beside him. Leaning against the compartment wall opposite the window, he stretched out his legs, placing them in Harry’s lap.  
“Take my shoes off, will you Potter?”  
“You’re kidding,” Harry laughed, looking over at the Slytherin. “Where are Crabbe and Goyle, I’m sure they’d love to take your shoes off?”  
“Don’t know, don’t care,” Malfoy responded lazily, placing his hands behind his head. “Suit yourself Potter, but mind you, my shoes are heavy and who knows where they’ve been.” Raising one foot up towards Harry’s face, who pushed it away only for it to be raised again.  
“Fine! Fine!” Harry spat. “I’ll take your bloody shoes off. You better not mention this to anyone.” A warm blush was creeping into his cheeks. If anyone found out he was taking orders from Draco Malfoy… he didn’t want to think about it.  
“Don’t worry Potter, I won’t tell. Oh, and don’t crease the laces.”  
They sat like that for a while, Harry getting warmth from Draco’s legs as night was fast approaching and it was getting cold in the compartment. Harry kept glancing at the boy who was reading a book, and every so often glancing up at him. Malfoy was shivering slightly, Harry smiled to himself, the boy was cute when cold as a blush was on his cheeks as his body pumped blood, trying to keep him warm. Harry shook his head vigorously, trying to get that thought out of his head. Draco rose to his feet and Harry shuddered at the absence of his legs on him. The Slytherin walked to the door before locking it. He turned to face Harry, before coming back to the bench. But instead of returning to his previous seating position, he leant his back on Harry’s chest, his head resting back in the crook of Harry’s neck.  
“Ahh,” Harry stuttered. “W-what are you doing?” His body tensed up at the presence of his enemy peacefully close to him.  
“I’m cold, Potter. And besides, you make a good cushion.” Harry was in shock. What was going on? Malfoy, laying on him, no, cuddling him. It was the strangest thing to happen to Harry, he now realised why the blonde had locked the door. It felt oddly good to have the boy in his arms. It was almost like Draco was letting his guard down and Harry felt somewhat honoured for it to be with him. The boy shivered against Harry, who instinctively wrapped his arms around him. Draco looked up at Harry. Despite being taller, because of his position, he had to look up at Harry to look at him. Harry saw a glint in Draco’s eyes, and he had the sudden urge to brush a kiss on his subtle pink lips. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from touching the boy more than he was. Draco smirked. Sitting up slowly, the Slytherin leant towards Harry.   
“Like this, don’t you, Potter?” Harry gulped. “Answer my question, Potter.” Draco whispered, his hot breath on Harry’s face, uncomfortably close to Harry. He nodded. Draco smirked.  
“Thought so.” He laughed. “What if I do this? Do you like this, Potter?” Draco had pressed his forehead to Harry’s, noses touching. Harry nodded slowly. “Use your words, Potter.”   
“Yes,” Harry gulped. He was feeling immensely uncomfortable, yet happy. It worried Harry. How come this felt good? Why was he enjoying it?   
“What if I did this.” Draco brushed his lips against Harry’s. It was only for a second, but it erupted something in Harry. He grabbed Draco’s collar, covering the boy’s lips with his. Kissing him roughly, Harry felt him kiss back. Draco moved from beside Harry to straddle him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Harry’s lips parted, allowing Draco’s darting tongue to enter his mouth. Harry gripped Draco’s platinum hair as the boy’s arms flung around his neck. There they sat, passion and lust coming from both of them as they eagerly kept the kiss going, with no intention to stop. Draco tugged at Harry’s shirt, breaking the kiss for the first time to lift the t-shirt off, before returning to kiss him. Harry fiddled with Draco’s shit buttons, as the Slytherin threw his robes to the ground and put his hands on Harry’s bare back, fingernails leaving long scratches running along his spin. Draco sucked on Harry’s neck as his shirt was peeled off his sweating body. A bruise was forming as he sucked, and Draco smiled to himself as he marked his territory. Despite the enjoyment and lust, the blonde wanted more. He fiddled with the zipper of Harry’s pants, feeling the Gryffindor’s breath hitch.   
“Malfoy,” Harry moaned into the boy’s mouth. “Malfoy no.” Finally pulling away from the kiss.  
“C’mon Potter,” Malfoy growled. “It’ll be fun, better than all this.”  
“No Malfoy… not here. Not know.”  
“The door’s locked if that’s what you're worried about.” Draco said, laughing.  
“Malfoy, it was fun, really fun. But I can't go any further. Not with you.”  
Draco scowled. “As you wish Potter,” he drawled, leaving Harry’s lap and putting his shit back on before making his way to the door.  
“Malfoy, wait.” The boy turned as Harry stood up, dashing towards him. Grabbing his collar again, Harry pushed his lips to Draco’s. Pulling his waist towards him, Harry broke the kiss, panting.   
“Not a word,” Harry muttered.  
“I wouldn’t dare.”  
“Again sometime,” Harry said.  
“See you round, Potter.” Malfoy said, before stalking out the train compartment, leaving Harry alone.


	2. A note

Harry had only just changed into his robes before the door opened again. He was almost disappointed to see it was Ron and Hermione. They were immersed in conversation, most likely about their new roles as prefects.   
“Oh, hi guys.”  
“Hey Harry,” they chorused.   
“You won’t believe what happened.” Ron said sitting down opposite Harry, Hermione joining him. Harry was glad they didn’t sit where Malfoy had been. He could still smell his orange cologne, and he didn’t want the smell to fade.   
“We were told to go to the prefect compartment, you know, coz we’re prefects.” Ron said proudly. “It was quite nice actually, a lot bigger than the normal compartments. Anyway, everyone seemed to be there, well except one of the Slytherin prefects. We waited for ages before the head girl decided to go on without him. Knowing who it was, we were shocked that he wasn’t in the compartment as he would have loved boasting about being a prefect.”  
“C’mon Ron, who was it?” Harry asked. He knew his friend was delaying telling him who it was for effect.   
“Malfoy”  
“I did nothing!!” Harry yelled, jumping to his feet. The mention of Malfoy’s name reminded him of what he was doing merely fifteen minutes ago. He felt guilty for how he liked it, and how he wanted to do it again. Malfoy had caused him, Ron and Hermione so much pain over the last four years and kissing him felt like a betrayal. Cursing himself, he sat back down.  
“What are you talking about, Harry?” Hermione asked.   
“Nothing, I just, I don’t know”  
“Did you see… you know who?” Ron asked. Harry thanked Merlin for Ron and for once, being able to see into Voldemort’s mind.  
“Yeah,” Harry mumbled. “Something like that. What were you saying about Malfoy?”  
“Yes, Malfoy’s a prefect.” Ron said, disgusted.  
“But can you believe that he didn’t even stay in the prefect compartment? We couldn’t find him anywhere. It was so strange, you would think he would love staying in there, where others couldn’t be.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Harry muttered before saying. “That’s strange.”  
“Bet you he was with Parkinson; heard he was seeing her.” Ron said.   
“HE WAS NOT!!” Harry shouted; the jealous rage that caused him to shout, subsided as quickly as it began. “Well I mean, isn’t she a prefect?” Harry was desperately trying to cover his tracks, to no avail. Ron and Hermione were looking at him concernedly.   
“No, she’s not a prefect,” Hermione intoned. “Millicent Bulstrode is. Are you sure you’re ok, Harry?”  
“I’m fine, I just… it’s just. You know, with what happened last year and all this Voldemort stuff. Its making me act weird, sorry guys.” The other two winced and the sound of Voldemort’s name. Usually, Harry would have chided them for their reaction but, he was so glad that he had thought of a cover story fast enough that he didn’t say anything.  
“I understand,” Hermione said. “This must be hard for you. I’m sorry we couldn’t be with you for most of the train ride.” Harry smiled. He really did have good friends. However, he would have to be careful, it was two occasions there where he had look suspicious, that mustn’t happen again.   
“I still think he was with Parkinson.” Ron said. Harry sat back, imagining Malfoy, and ignoring what his friends were saying. How great was this train ride? How excited he was to see Malfoy again. He fell asleep, dreams filled with romantic thoughts. 

He was awoken an hour later to the screeching of breaks. They had arrived. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he stood up to grab his trunk from the shelf above the bench. Stepping off the train with Ron and Hermione, Harry smiled at the sight of the castle. He had been looking forward to this moment all summer, to return. The glowing lights from Hogwarts greeted him with open arms. He was home. Walking towards the carriages, he noticed something that made his heart stop. Standing, saddled to the carriages, stood bony winged horses. There black leather skin and skeleton appearance made Harry feel sick. Nothing had even pulled the carriages before as they could move on their own, so Harry wondered why, now suddenly they were. Turning to Ron to ask him, something again made Harry’s heart stop, but not with fear this time.   
“Yo Potter, Weasel, Granger,” Malfoy’s voice came from behind them. Whipping around, he tried hard to keep a grin off his face. Malfoy was striding towards them, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. He was dressed again, however a few buttons were in the wrong hole and his hair was unusually messy. This pleased Harry, as it was him who had messed it up.  
“God Malfoy, go away,” Hermione said nastily.   
“I’m not doing anything wrong. Just come over to say hi and…” he paused, looking at Harry. “… to mention how hot, it was in my compartment.” Harry froze. Malfoy would not tell, would he? He couldn’t bare his friends to know.  
“Funny,” Harry chided. “I was freezing.” He turned away from Malfoy.   
“Wait, Potter.” Malfoy called. “Might want to check your robes, I think you have a hole in them.” He laughed before winking at Harry and walking away with his cronies.   
“What the bloody hell was that about?” Ron asked as he climbed into a carriage. Harry was too flustered to care about the winged horses anymore. He was thinking about Malfoy, his rough appearance and his wink. God, that wink was hot.   
“No idea,” Harry responded.  
“He looked dishevelled; don’t you think. And why was he hot, we were all cold?” Hermione asked. Ron snorted.  
“Told you he was with Parkinson,” he laughed.   
“Yes, but why would we need to know that.”  
Harry wasn’t listening. He knew Malfoy meant something when he referred to his robes. He took them off, now only in his white shirt and school pants. Looking at them, and not seeing any rips, Harry shoved his hand in his pockets. Could there be holes in there? He couldn’t see how Malfoy would have known if there were, but out of curiosity, he checked. He felt something. Pulling out a small scrap of parchment, he smiled. Malfoy left him a note. It read.   
Tonight, 11pm, 7th floor outside the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmey.


	3. The meeting

Harry could hardly eat. It was mainly excitement that prevented him, but he was nervous. What if the meeting wasn’t for the purpose he was hoping for? What if it was a plan to get Harry, a setup? What if Malfoy hadn’t enjoyed what happened on the train? The last thought was the one that bothered him the most. He could deal with being set up, but he didn’t know how he would react if he had done something wrong to Malfoy. The feelings for the Slytherin were so new and scary, that Harry wouldn’t have been able to eat even without the excitement of the meeting. The hours dragged on. Harry went up to bed early, unable to sit with his friends. It felt as if they could read his mind. They acted no different towards him, no expressions of disgust on their faces. He knew he was being stupid, yet he felt like an open book, waiting to be judged.   
11pm couldn’t have come sooner. Slipping out of the dormitory and through the portrait hole. He was safe under his invisibility cloak, marauders map in hand. His heart raced as he saw Malfoy making his way to the 7th floor. Harry wasn’t sure why they were meeting in such a specific location, but for an odd reason Harry trusted Malfoy. He knew the Slytherin would be humiliated if anyone found out what happened on the train. This meant that Harry felt safe meeting with Draco as he wouldn’t bring anyone with him in fear of being exposed. Harry had reached the 7th floor. He could see Malfoy, who didn’t have an invisibility cloak. He looked both ways, finding them alone, and took off the cloak.   
“Evening Malfoy,” he said, his voice calm, despite his racing heart.   
“Geez Potter,” Malfoy exclaimed. “You scared me.” Harry smiled.   
“Why d'you call me here?” Harry asked. He hoped it was to continue what they had started earlier that day.   
“Well,” said Malfoy. “You said to meet again, I enjoyed our little time together and I couldn’t turn down an invitation, now could I.” A familiar sneer was on his face, but it was not one of hatred but pride.   
“Here?” Harry asked. “In the middle of the hallway.”  
“You’re an idiot, Potter, not in the open. It was risky on the train; they could have caught us. That can't happen.” His words shot out harshly. They were in agreement. No one can know.   
Malfoy began pacing his hand in the air, a statement for Harry not to talk. After walking down the hall three times, a door appeared in the wall.  
“What the f—”  
“Shush Potter.” Malfoy grabbed Harry’s arm and, opening the door, pulled him into the room. It surprised Harry to find a quaint bedroom. Brown carpet and yellow wallpaper gave a soothing feel and Harry felt calm. It was what the boys had imagined the Hufflepuff common room looking like, and they liked it. The bed took up most of the space, beside it a small bookshelf. Looking closely at it, Harry saw a familiar book.   
“Look Malfoy,” Harry said excitedly, forgetting he was talking to his enemy. “Quidditch through the ages, I haven’t read that book in ages.”   
“Fuck Harry,” he heard Malfoy say. Turning around, Harry saw Malfoy walking quickly to him. The Slytherin grabbed the Gryffindor’s tie, pulling Harry towards him. Draco smashed his lips into Harry’s, immediately shoving his tongue into the boy’s mouth. It was pure bliss. It reminded Harry of the first time he rode a broom, exhilaration and joy. But it was better than that, far better than anything Harry had ever experienced. Draco pulled away slowly, gasping for air.  
“What... was that… for?” Harry panted.  
“Damn your cute Potter,” Was all the blonde could say before pressing his lips back into Harry’s.   
Malfoy was guiding him. Through a dance of movement and lust, Harry felt himself being pushed backwards onto the bed, Malfoy kneeling between his legs. The boy motioned Harry to lift his arms, which he obeyed. Malfoy pulled up his t-shirt just as he had done earlier, and Harry for the second time today was unbuttoning Draco Malfoy’s shirt. 

Harry lay exhausted and exhilarated, leaning on a sleeping Malfoy’s bare chest. He was in paradise. Nothing could have prepared him for this. To be lying in bed, naked with his enemy after sharing such an intimate experience. He looked over at the clock, almost one in the morning. Harry had been laying there for a while, simply being. Being with Draco, breathing in time with him. But he knew he had to get back to his common room before he fell asleep. He couldn’t risk not returning by morning.  
“Malfoy,” he whispered, shaking the blonde. He didn’t stir. An idea popped into Harry’s head. Leaning over Draco, he planted a kiss on his neck. Kiss after kiss, leaving a trail up to his jaw. They became more passionate as he sucked roughly at the pale skin. It was only when Harry bit his ear did Draco stir. Moaning, the Slytherin turned over, exposing his back, covered in scratch marks. Harry winced; it was him who had done that. He wondered if they hurt.   
“C’mon Malfoy,” he said, leaning over the boy to kiss his lips. “We got to get moving, can’t have anyone catch us.” Malfoy groaned again.   
“Back to surnames are we Potter, coz you sure as hell were using Draco earlier,” the boy smirked  
“Shut it,” Harry said playfully. “We’ve got to go, let’s get moving.”  
“I don’t want to,” Malfoy said, staring straight into Harry’s eyes, an evil glint in his own.   
“Do what you want, but I’m leaving.”  
“No no no, you’re not going anywhere. You will stay here with me; you can leave in the morning.”  
“Fuck no,” Harry said standing up, suddenly self-conscious about his naked body.   
“Really,” Draco drawled. “I thought you said ‘Fuck yes Draco, harder Draco, Fuck me Dra...”  
“Fine,” Harry said, crawling back to rest his head on Draco’s chest. “But you’re an arse, you know that.” The boy hummed into Harry’s neck, making him moan softly. Sucking gently on the tender skin where shoulder meets neck, Malfoy left small love bites trailing up Harry’s neck and jawline.   
“You’re really hot, you know that Potter.”   
But Harry had begun to doze, thinking about what a wonderful first day back at Hogwarts he had.


	4. Potions

“Shit, Potter, Potter.”

“Fuck off Malfoy.”

“Harry, we’ve missed breakfast.”  
Draco was shaking Harry’s shoulder. He would have liked the Slytherin to kiss him awake, like Harry had done to him, but the urgency in Draco’s voice woke Harry quickly.

“What’s going on,” Harry said, sitting up.

“We’re late for potions!!”

“What potions… fuck.” Harry rushed to his feet, grabbing his pants off the floor, no longer caring about being naked. Draco was doing the same. Hoping around madly, Harry reached for a tie, tying it hastily before slipping into his shoes, not bothering to do up the laces. Draco, who had already dressed, pulled at Harry’s arm, leading him quickly out and running down the hall. Harry was struggling to keep up, as Draco had pulled him out before he could put on his left shoe. Draco was pulling Harry hard, not letting go of his hand. Through the corridors they ran, finally opening the dungeon door. They stood there, framed in the door, their hands sweating, still clutching each other.

The dark dungeon was staring at them. Gryffindors and Slytherins were muttering and Snape, his black bat -like robes flying out behind him, strode towards the boys. Harry’s hand was shaking in Draco’s, who squeezed it before they released them quickly, hoping no-one noticed.

“You’re late, Potter,” Snape’s voice drawled. “Where are you books? You couldn’t even be bothered to dress properly. What a great way to start the year.” Snape was looking him up and down, noticing his missing shoe. The Slytherins were laughing, but Draco was not.

“Go sit down Malfoy, while I have a word with Potter.”

“I’m late too Professor.” Harry looked at Draco, surprised. He knew the Slytherin was kinder than he let on, but publicly standing up for him was something Harry couldn’t imagine, even though they had slept together.

“All right then,” Snape hissed, looking at the staring class. “You two, outside, now”

“I know what’s going on here,” Snape chided, closing the door to the dungeon. “I will let this slide, but next time, oh yes I think there will be a next time, don’t oversleep.” He turned his back, hand on the door. “Oh, and boy’s, to save yourselves embarrassment, I’d swap your ties back.” With that, he walked back into the classroom.

“How did he know?”  
“Fuck Harry, we’re idiots. It looked so obvious. Running in together, holding HANDS! And you’re barely dressed, and we’re wearing each other’s ties. I will never hear the end of this.” Draco was pacing, looking stressed, but Harry didn’t care. He was annoyed that Malfoy was upset with HIM. He had done nothing wrong.  
“You were the one who dragged me out before I could put my shoes on, you should have let me leave when I wanted to.”  
“Fuck! Just don’t talk to me, Potter.” And, just like Snape minutes before, Draco strode back into the dungeon.

“What the bloody hell was that about.” It was Ron. Harry had returned to his seat and was now scratching his neck nervously.

“No idea,” Harry said. Hermione was looking at him, as if she was studying his body language. Harry suspected that Hermione knew. Nothing slipped past her.

“Can you believe Malfoy stood up for you? Something must have happened over the summer, he’s acting strange.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Harry muttered looking over at Malfoy, who was pointedly not looking at him.

That night, Harry couldn’t sleep. His body was weeping with tiredness, yet sleep was nowhere to be found. He wished he had some way of contacting Malfoy. As much as he had enjoyed the night before, he had no urgent need to repeat it. Instead, he just wanted to lie with the blonde, to feel his bare chest, to have him kiss his neck and to feel his deep sleeping breaths. He checked the Marauders map, hoping he was miraculously out of his dormitory. Scanning the page, he saw him. He was close to the dungeons and heading towards the Slytherin common room. Harry had to catch him before he got in, otherwise he might never talk to the boy. Harry rushed to his feet, wrapping himself in the invisibility cloak hastily. Not caring if he woke the others, he ran out the door and down the stairs to the portrait hole.

Sprinting through the halls, Harry marveled that he hadn’t run into anyone. He couldn’t be bothered checking the map, but he assumed Filch must be somewhere else. The pounding of his feet didn’t bother him as it might of on other occasions. He was in such a hurry to catch Malfoy, the thought of being caught didn’t make him slow down. Turning the corner, he pulled off the invisibility cloak, just in time.

“Draco,” he called. The boy turned around, about to enter through the door that lead to his common room. The black door was not concealed, like the gryfindor one. Yet the size and colour was enough to prevent anyone unwanted from entering. The green glow of the dungeons was even more prominent here. They must be even deeper under the lake.

“What do you want, Potter?” The anger in his voice made Harry’s breath hitch in his throat. Was he still angry with him?

“I-I” Harry stuttered. “I wanted to thank you for defending me in potions today.” God, why he was nervous? Draco looked thunderous, however a twitch of a smile passed over his lips.

“Did I ever tell you how cute you are Potter?”

“Once or twice,” Harry smiled. Thank Merlin, he wasn’t upset. Malfoy was stalking towards him, his eyes staring straight at Harry’s mouth.

“Especially when you're nervous. God, I could eat you up.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

And with that, they were kissing. Shoving their tongues down each other's throat. Malfoy made to unbutton Harry’s shirt.

“No,” Harry said, breaking the kiss. “I just want to lie with you.”

“Wow Potter, telling me what to do, are we?” Returning to kiss him, Harry put a finger to Draco’s mouth, shaking his head.

“Please, not today, but...you can kiss me.”

Malfoy chuckled. “I can cope with that.” He put his arms around Harry’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “You can sleep in my bed.”

Walking towards the Slytherin common room was difficult as Draco refused to let go of Harry, shuffling sideways, slowly to guide the Gryffindor to the door.

“Did I ever feel you how cute you are?” Malfoy asked and Harry laughed.


	5. A fight

Harry awoke to soft sucking on his shoulder. Shifting, trying to see what was doing it, Harry realised he was engulfed in a tight hug. The arms of Draco Malfoy were squeezing his waist, his head buried in the crook of Harry’s neck. It tickled, making Harry squirm and giggle.   
“Morning Babe,” Malfoy murmured, making Harry blush. They hadn’t discussed what they were to each other, but Harry smiled at the thought of holding Draco’s hand down the halls.   
“Morning,” Harry replied, turning to face the Slytherin.  
“You look cheery, what’s up?”   
“Nothing,” Harry said, nuzzling Draco’s cheek.  
“C’mon Potter, spit it out.” Malfoy’s fingers gently pulled at Harry’s chin, forcing the boy to look at him. Harry didn’t want to tell the blonde why he was happy; it was more embarrassing than sleeping with him.  
“I-I. You called me babe.” Draco laughed.  
“You liked it?” Harry nodded. He was waiting for the boy to chide him, but instead… Draco’s soft lips were on his. However, it was nothing like any of the kisses they had had before. It was gentle and tentative. Draco’s mouth kept unlatching from Harry’s only to softly push back in the Gryffindor’s. It was loving and sweet. Pulling away, noses touching, Draco spoke.   
“Do you like that, babe? I think that’s what I am calling you from now on.”

Care of Magical Creatures was unusually enjoyable. Harry hated the absence of Hagrid, but he had to admit that their replacement teacher was very good. The unicorns were quite interesting. Hermione liked it especially, staring at them with a wide grin on her face.   
“That was the best session we’ve ever had,” Hermione said excitedly as they walked back up to the castle.  
“Really!? She was nothing compared to Hagrid,” Ron said, looking angrily at Hermione.   
“Oh, come on Ron, I love Hagrid but he’s not the best teacher, Grubbily Plank was fantastic at making the class… fun.”  
“Hey Babe,” a voice called out. Harry, turning around, saw Malfoy running towards him. What was he doing? As much as Harry liked Draco and hearing him call him babe made his heart flutter, he wasn’t ready to tell anyone about them.   
“Babe,” he said again, reaching the trio and putting his arm around Harry. This made the Gryffindor extremely uncomfortable, despite the comfort of Draco’s arm.   
“What the hell are you doing Malfoy?!” Harry yelled, pushing the boy away from him. The expression that appeared on Malfoy’s face made Harry want to hug him. It was one of surprise and disappointment; however, Harry couldn’t break his act.   
“What the fuck was that?”   
“I just wanted your attention, Potter.” That hurt. Harry knew the boy was keeping up an act, like he was, but the fact that he so easily returned to a hateful sneer scared Harry more than he expected.   
“Well then,” Harry said. “What do you want?”   
“A word please, Potter.”   
Harry looked at his friends, who shrugged their shoulders, and he let Draco pull him into a small corner of the castle.   
“What the fuck was that?” Malfoy asked, rage in his eyes.   
“I could ask you the same!”  
“I was coming to say hello, that was all!”  
“Yes, well, calling out babe and putting your arm around me, that’s more than a hello!”  
“I thought you liked that.” Malfoy was looking genuinely confused now, all anger gone from his face.  
“I do, I like it a lot. But Drake, I haven’t told anyone, you know, about us and I’m not sure I’m ready to.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” said Malfoy, looking hurt. “Am I not good enough for the famous Harry Potter.” Harry cringed at the mention of his fame.   
“No, not at all. It's just, you are not in my friends' good books. All the shit you’ve done to us, I may have forgiven you, somehow, but they haven’t and besides, they don’t know… they don’t know I’m bi.” Harry looked at Draco, hoping he would understand, but instead…  
“Oh, I see, your friends' feelings matter more than mine, or yours even. You said you wanted this, but yet you care more what your friends think than how you feel. But I get it, I’m a Slytherin, I should have guessed. This would never work.”  
“Drake no, I want this, god I want it so much. But I’m not ready for people to know. If we keep it a secret until I’m ready?”  
“I don’t want to!” Draco shouted, tears spilling out of his eyes. “Fuck potter, don’t you get it. I love you, all these years I’ve loved you and you never loved me back. Never! You fucking hated me and my stupid pride, my stupid fucking pride prevented me from telling you how I felt. I didn’t know how to cope, so I was rude to you. And I am so sorry, I fucking regret it, but in the past few days, I really thought I had a chance. After all these years, I could finally be with you, to show you how I truly felt.”  
“Draco.”  
“But it's fine, I get it, Potter. You’ve hurt me far too many times, as I’ve done you, but I will never stopped loving you, I won't ever. So, when you make up your mind, I’ll be here, waiting, like I fucking always am!” And with that the Slytherin walked away. 

“Draco has a crush on you Harry, there is no other explanation. Standing up for you in potions, not once being rude to you, and today, calling you babe and hugging you, bloody hugging you. Honestly, I’m disgusted, not because he’s gay or anything because Charlie’s gay and I have no problem with that, it's just because it's Malfoy. Could he actually think he had a chance with you? Like hell he couldn’t, you would never date him.” Ron had been rambling on for the past fifteen minutes and now, walking into the great hall for dinner, Harry was getting annoyed. Harry was completely shaken from the events of the morning. Malfoy loved him? And how did he feel back? Was this love he felt back? He felt like he was stringing the boy along, however Ron’s long lasting comments pushed him over the edge.  
“Come on Ron, we get it. Malfoy likes me, I couldn’t possibly like him, move on, lets talk about something else.” Harry was watching Draco, who was sitting at the Slytherin table, surrounded by friends. He seemed sad. His face was puffy and no matter how many times Pansy Parkinson tried to talk to him, he kept ignoring her. Sitting down, Harry heard Ron talking to Fred and George about Malfoy.   
“He called Harry Babe!” Ron kept repeating to the uninterested twins.   
“Hey Ron, would you shut up?”  
“Why, this is important stuff.”  
“Because you might want to watch this.” George was pointing over to the Slytherin table. Harry, looking over, saw Draco standing up, staring at him. He was slightly concerned as the boy looked furious. He began walking towards the Gryffindor table and, halfway across the hall, he called out.   
“Potter!” His voice was hoarse, yet powerful. “I’ve fucking had enough. Stand up!” He was shouting, tears welling in his eyes. Harry stood, scared of what the boy would do.   
“I’ve had it, I’ve had it waiting. Five years, Potter, five fucking years. I can’t keep waiting, I’m not waiting anymore.” He was feet from Harry and was still moving closer. The whole hall was silent and tense. Harry could feel them staring. But then there was Malfoy and, looking at his vulnerable face, Harry could think of nothing else. Especially when Draco’s lips crashed into his, his hands immediately grasping at his hair. Harry could hear the whispering students, but in that moment, he didn’t care, he couldn’t care. Kissing him back, Harry heard Ron cry out. It nearly made him pull away, but the taste of Draco made him stay. Pulling away, Draco looked at him. Harry couldn’t speak, staring into Malfoy’s eyes, their noses touching.  
“Fuck Potter,” Malfoy whispered, but Harry knew the whole hall heard. Malfoy let go of Harry’s hair and walked away, leaving Harry standing, shocked, in the middle of a muttering Hall.


	6. Confessions

Harry could not move. He could hear his heart in his head, pulsing, and he felt the room spin. He could feel his knees shaking and no matter how hard he tried to stop it, he couldn’t. He hoped no one could see him, which was wishful thinking as he was surrounded by whispering people. Hermione stood up, walking towards him.  
“Let’s go Harry, everyone’s staring, let’s go.”   
Harry, in a dazed state, let Hermione lead him gently out of the hall, followed quickly by Ron.  
“What was I saying, I told all of you,” Ron’s face was red with rage, beads of sweat settling on his forehead. “When I get my hands on that fucking…”  
“Stop it Ron,” Harry said, “Just leave him be.”  
“So, you like him!” Ron roared. Spittle was flying from his mouth, spraying Harry across the face because he was so close. “That’s why you kissed him back. After all he has done to us, Harry! You’re so fucking selfish.”  
“No, no, I don’t like him.” Harry said. He was not sure why he said this. This was the time to come clean, but the sight of Ron’s face was preventing him from speaking the truth. “I didn’t know what to do, it was a fight-or-flight response. I don’t like him.”  
“You better fucking not!” A vein on Ron’s temple appeared, reminding Harry of Uncle Vernon. Harry had never seen Ron so angry. It scared him. If this was the reaction Harry got for being with Malfoy, he had made the right decision in not telling his friends.   
“Calm, down Ron!” Hermione yelled, tears of fear in her eyes. “Harry said he didn’t like him so, so please calm down. Even if he liked Malfoy, it isn’t your place to be mad at him.” Ron rounded on her.  
“Not my place! It sure fucking is!”  
“But I do not like him, I don’t. Don’t be mad at us, it’s not our fault,” Harry said, stepping in front of Hermione. He was mad now, this was not anyone’s fault but Draco’s, yet adrenaline was stilling pumping from the kiss and he could not bring himself to be mad at the blonde. It was Harry who had caused the situation to get out of hand. If he had told his friends in a calm and private environment, Ron might have had a better reaction. Harry hoped Ron was just in shock and will calm down soon enough to accept the information.   
Fred and George were hurrying towards them. Their joking faces before the events in the hall had disappeared and now, they were walking fast, motioning for them to be quiet.   
“Keep your voice down,” Fred said. “We can hear you from the hall.”   
“Ron, you’re coming with us, those Slytherin’s will kill you,” George said.  
“What, why!”  
“Like we said, everyone could hear you yelling about killing him, that’s not good,” Fred said, leading a fuming Ron away from Harry and Hermione.   
“C’mon,” Hermione said, wiping her eyes. “We’re going to find Draco.”

“He’s in the Slytherin Common Room,” Hermione said. They were in Harry’s dormitory, peering over the Marauders’ map. The red curtains drawn around them comforted Harry as much as Hermione’s calm demeanour. The softness and familiarity of his bed under him helped him calm down.   
“Why do you want to talk to him?” Harry asked, looking at the girl.  
“I don’t, but I know you do.” Harry looked at her, shocked.  
“W-what?”  
“It’s ok Harry, I know you like him.”  
“How long. How long have you known?”  
“Since Potions.”  
“H-o, How?”   
“Oh Harry, it was obvious. You kept looking at him, and besides, you came in wearing his tie.” Harry blushed, hiding his face in his hands. Hermione hugged him.   
“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” She patted his head, combing her fingers through his hair. It reminded Harry of the hugs Ms Weasley gave, warm and welcoming.   
“You don’t hate me?” Harry asked, a tear slipping out of his eyes.  
“Hate you. I would never hate you, Harry. I might not like Draco, but if he makes you happy, I am okay with it. It is no one’s place to tell you who to like.” Harry let out a cry, before burying his face in Hermione’s shoulder, quiet sobs escaping his mouth.   
“We will just have to wait until he leaves the common room, then we can talk to him.” Harry nodded before sitting up, realisation etching his face.   
“I know the password!” he said weakly, yet still with excitement. Hermione smirked, making Harry laugh.  
“No, I know the password,” he laughed, wiping his eyes.   
“Well then,” she said, trying not to laugh. “Want me to come?”  
“Yes, please.” 

The green light of the dungeons set an eerie and tense mood for what Harry was about to do. They crouched under the invisibility cloak, about to enter the Slytherin common room. Hermione’s eyes were on the map, and still Draco was alone in his dorm.   
“Forbidden,” Harry said to the door that swung open. Hermione’s attitude to sneaking into the Slytherin common room surprised me. This was against all her morals, yet her want for Harry to be happy outweighed her sense of right and wrong. Harry reminded himself to tell the girl how much he loved her.   
There were a few Slytherin’s sitting in the common room, Harry recognised Crabbe and Goyle, Blaize Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.   
Harry, who had been in the Slytherin common room before, was not focused on his surroundings, Hermione kept slowing down to look at different spots of the room. The green fire, or the hard-black leather armchairs. The invisibility cloak was at risk of slipping off with all the stopping and starting and Harry poked Hemione in the ribs, before motioning her to go faster.   
They reached the boys’ dorm rooms and began searching for fifth-year door. Hermione found it and gestured Harry to open the door. Reaching it, he attempted to turn it.   
“It’s locked,” he whispered to Hermione, who immediately raised her wand. But Harry shook his head and knocked on the door. He didn’t want to surprise the blonde and the thought of walking in on him did not appeal to Harry. If he felt at all like how Harry did, Harry wanted to give him time to collect himself.  
“Monitor the map will you,” Harry whispered before taking off the invisibility cloak and knocking on the door again.   
“Who is it?” Harry heard Malfoy’s hoarse voice say.   
“It’s Harry, I need to talk to you.”  
“Are you alone?”   
“No, Hermione’s with me.”  
“I can wait outside if you want” Hermione said, but the door opened. Malfoy was standing in the doorway. His eyes were red, cheeks inflamed, and he was chalk white. Harry’s heart slightly broke. Draco’s face expressed what Harry felt, and he just wanted to kiss it, to assure the boy he loved him. He loved him! He truly did.   
“You told her,” he whispered.  
“You left me no choice.”  
“What about Weasel?” he asked, making Harry shudder.   
“Well, he didn’t take it well…”  
“But you told him?”  
“Well… no. He was so mad; he would kill you. I told him I didn’t know what you were doing and that…”  
“That you didn’t like me back.” Harry nodded, cringing at the fact that Draco thought it was true.   
“Look Drake, he was crazy, he would kill you.”  
Draco was sat on his bed, head in his hands. Harry walked into the room to sit next the Slytherin. Hermione stood awkwardly at the door, not sure what to do.  
“Can she come in?” Harry asked, motioning towards Hermione. Draco nodded.   
“You told her, thank you” Harry smiled at the boy who still looked ill.   
“I thought kissing you would make you tell, well, all of your friends. I can’t believe the Weasel believed your story.”  
“C’mon Draco, if you had let me wait until I was ready this wouldn’t…”  
“Wouldn’t what?” His voice was too hoarse to shout, but Harry knew he would be if he could. “You wouldn’t have told them.”   
“Drake, when you kissed me, it felt like only us in that hall. I had not a care in the world. And I would tell them. But when I saw what he would do to you, I couldn’t, I couldn’t let him hurt you.”  
“You care about my feelings now, do you Potter?” Malfoy asked sarcastically. “You sure didn’t this morning. Why the hell do you care now?”  
“Because I love you!” Harry shouted. He was mad. What didn’t Draco understand, he did it for him? “I couldn’t see you hurt. Do you know how hard it was to watch you walk away this morning? I could hardly see you leave; I love you so much.”   
Draco stared at him. His face was paler than before, if possible, but there was a warm glint of hope in his eyes.   
“Really?” Harry nodded.   
“So much.”   
Harry grabbed Draco’s face, pulling him up from the bed to kiss him. Gently and lovingly they kissed, rubbing their noses together. After a minute, it deepened, and Harry felt Draco reach for his shirt. Fiddling with the top button, a small cough interrupted them. They look over to an awkward yet smiling Hermione and blushed.


	7. An unbreakable vow

Hermione giggled and before long the three of them were dying of laughter. Harry’s sides hurt, and he could hardly breathe. Everything was funny. The wind in the air, the thought of loving Draco, being in the Slytherin common room. When Draco feel of the bed from laughter Harry and Hermione’s eyes watered as the boy with a joking expression of anger on his face stood up and threw a pillow at Harry. This ensued a storm. Pillows were flying everywhere, and they forgot the use of wands. They did not care about their loud squeals of delight or the stomping of their feet on the dark oak floor. It was only when Hermione took three pillows to the face, did they stop.   
“That was fun,” Draco puffed, eyes still streaming with tears of laughter. The other two agreed.  
“I think we made a lot of noise,” Hermione said. “I think we alerted the others to our unwanted presence.”  
“Don’t worry, they won’t care, well, if you’re with me they won’t.” Draco turned to Harry. “I want to tell them.” Harry looked at the boy, unsure.  
“As long as they don’t utter a word, to anyone.” Draco nodded, smiling.   
“We can make that happen.”

Harry and Hermione gathered around the Slytherins, who looked slightly surprised, yet did not ask questions. Harry was not sure whether it was out of respect for Draco or because they had no brains.   
“Now,” Draco said, asserting power over the others. “I’m sure you are wondering what happened at lunch today. That is understandable, it was a shock to everyone.” A few of them nodded, but many stared dumbly back.  
“Harry and I are dating,” he announced. Pansy Parkinson looked shocked and opened her mouth to speak, but Draco continued to speak. “This is private information, despite the public kiss at lunch.” It felt as if the Slytherin had prepared this speech, and it seemed in Draco’s character to do so.   
“However, Harry and I decided to tell you especially after lunch and we have a proposition.” Harry was not sure of the said proposition as they had not discussed it. Yet Harry trusted the blonde.   
“To keep this secret, 100 percent private, we would like you to make an unbreakable vow.” Harry stiffened. He had heard of unbreakable vows before and, despite the darkness of it, it would keep the Slytherins mouths shut.   
“What do we get?” Pansy Parkinson asked. “What will you give us?”  
“20 galleons each.” Hermione gasped. That was a small fortune that most teen wizards could only dream of having. Yet Draco had enough to give out that amount to the five Slytherins. They seemed excited, and all of them nodded. 

Draco and Blaize stood, hands clasping each other, a glowing snake of magic tying their hands together. Hermione’s wand pointed at them, causing the snake to curl itself tighter around the boys’ arms.   
“Do you promise to give Blaize 20 galleons?” The girl asked Malfoy.   
“I promise.”   
“Blaize, do you promise never to speak of Harry and Malfoys relationship until given permission by BOTH of the boys in question?”  
“I promise,” Blaize said. The snakes curled tight around their arms, causing the boys to wince in pain before it exploded into fiery sparks. They completed this ritual with all the other Slytherins. Harry was not surprised with the willingness of the students because of the amount of money they were getting, despite the danger of the unbreakable vow. No-one in the room knew exactly what would happen if someone broke the vow, but they had heard enough stories, true or false, that they were confident no-one would break this vow.

Draco’s friends surprised Harry. Crabbe and Goyle did not speak much, but Pansy and Blaize were a lot nicer than Harry had expected. Pansy could be annoying, but she was very loyal to her friends and would do anything for them. Blaize was subdued yet when he spoke, he was very articulate and well spoken. Harry was curled up against Draco’s chest and Hermione was sitting on an armchair, reading a book, and helping Pansy with her questions on transfiguration. It was peaceful serenity and joy; the green light was suddenly calming, and Harry wondered if lying with Draco had this effect all the time. It was a beautiful evening and all thoughts of Ron were gone instead, replaced with utter contentment.


	8. A heated vow

Draco had not thought through the repercussions of kissing Harry in the Great Hall. Ron was not the only one to be severely angry about it. Dean Thomas could be heard loudly insulting the blonde one potions class, causing a loss of fifty points to Gryffindor.   
“That slimy dirtbag,” he yelled after class. “He plays with Harry’s emotions and has Snape in his corner. This is not what Harry needs, especially after what happened last year. When I get my hands on…” Harry was about to argue that Draco had not ‘played with his emotions’ but decided against it as a grumpy Ron came out of the dungeons. The ginger was still seething and no matter how much Harry reassured him that he did not have feelings for Malfoy, he was very suspicious. It was getting on Harry’s nerves and finally after Ron had blatantly ignored Harry for the hundredth time, he decided that if Ron couldn’t be a decent person about this situation, he couldn’t be a supportive friend when Harry came clean about him and Draco, and therefore, he wasn’t a friend to have at all. This was why Harry spent more time with his new friends in the Slytherin common room, because they were being much better people than the Gryffindors were. Every afternoon after classes and most weekends, Harry could be found, sitting in the green light of the Slytherin dormitories, in Draco’s lap, and completing more homework than he ever had with Ron as a study partner. And it was these late nights spent with the Slytherins that led Draco and Harry to witness a strange interaction between Snape and McGonagall.  
Draco was walking Harry back to Gryffindor tower when the voices of Professor McGonagall and Snape made them stop.   
“I really thought I had this,” came the drawling voice of Severus Snape, slightly bitter but with a touch of amusement.   
“Even after five years Severus, I never lost hope. The minute those two boys stepped into Hogwarts; I knew; I knew this would happen.”  
“As much as I dislike Malfoy’s choice of partner, and I hate that I will lose 10 galleons to you and 20 to Dumbledore, I must admit, they make a good, if unlikely pair.”  
Harry’s mouth was hanging open and Draco did nothing to close it. Were they betting on their relationship, with Dumbledore? Harry was not sure whether to laugh or to scream, but the sight of Draco’s face, red with suppressed laughter, decided for him. Snickering loudly, the boys ran, headed for the room of requirement as now, they had a lot to talk about.   
Snape and McGonagall were not the only teachers to act strangely after the kiss; Professor Flitwick nearly fell off his pile of books when Draco walked into Charms on Monday morning, and Harry swore he heard him mutter. “Don’t you hurt Potter.” Harry saw Draco smirk and give him a wink which made him shiver; Professor Sprout held Harry back in Herbology to say, as much as she admired the Slytherins herbology skills, she wanted Harry to be careful in pursuing a relationship with Malfoy. However, Harry was getting much nicer reactions than Draco was. Whilst most felt pity for the Chosen One, they were all either furious at Draco for ‘playing with Harry’s emotions,’ jealous that he had got to kiss Harry Potter or angry that he had gone against Voldemort and fraternised with the enemy. It was not until one morning, after a night spent in the room of requirements, that Harry found out how much the boy was suffering.   
“That was fun,” Harry smirked to a naked Draco, who buried his head in Harry’s neck in mock embarrassment. Laughing, Harry stroked the boy’s hair and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, hooking his ankles and draping his arms over the Gryffindors neck. Harry move his hands to place them on Draco’s bare back, however as he did so, the boy winced in pain and let out a slight cry.   
“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, “Did I hurt you.” Draco shook his head and laid down, hiding his back from Harry.   
“Show me your back,” the boy shook his head again, but Harry was persistent.   
“Show me you fucking back.” His voice showed no sign of anger yet was a demanding tone of dominance that scared Draco making him sit up and show the boy what he wanted. Harry was furious. Across Draco’s upper back was a huge rope like burn. It was red raw, and Harry suspected that someone had given it not that long ago.   
“Who did this?” he growled. “Who dared to do this?” Draco just shook his head.   
“I don’t know,” he whispered, turning to look at Harry. “Are you going to hurt them?” he asked.  
“I won’t, only because I know you don’t want me to, but you are going to the hospital wing, and I will talk to the school.”  
“You will tell them about us?”  
“No, but when I’m finished, no one will give you a hard time.” Harry roughly threw Draco his clothes, giving him the right tie this time, before getting dressed himself and passionately kissing his boyfriend before leading him out of the room.

After making sure Draco safely made his way to the hospital wing, Harry made his way to the Great Hall. Breakfast had already started, meaning this would be a grand entrance. Pushing open the doors to the hall, Harry was ready for his first statement.   
“You’re hexing him,” he said, loudly and calmly to the already staring hall. “I hate the guy, but come on, you guys are better than that.” Harry was sure everyone knew what he was talking about. “Look, I know you don’t like what has happened, so I set the record straight. Neither I nor Draco Malfoy have any feelings, other than those of extreme hatred towards each other.” He heard a few snickers from the Gryffindor table, which made him slightly happier as he continued. “From what Malfoy has told me, this all stared when a game of truth or dare with Parkinson got out of hand. I’m sure you guys are smart enough to figure out what I mean by that.”  
“Yeah guys, I dared him to kiss Potter, and include the entire speech. I did it because I knew it would be the last thing Draco would want to do, I didn’t think you would take it this far.”   
“Thank you,” Harry said to the girl, “Now as much as I dislike Malfoy, and as much as he has done to deserve to be hexed, this is not it. So, when he has done something that warrants what he has been getting recently, I will let you know.” And with that he sat down, before saying rather loudly, “Hermione, pass me the toast,” signaling the end of the conversation.  
And that did it. The next few weeks flew by with the normality and structure of Hogwarts; however, it was no longer the way it used to be. Not only did Harry now have a boyfriend, but he had lost a friend. He and Ron had experienced hurdles in their friendship, especially the year before, but Harry was feeling particularly sour about their recent falling out. Their fights in fourth year came from years of jealously that had finally reached a tipping point, and although Harry hated the way Ron went about it, he understood why he was so upset. However, with the present situation, Harry could not see what was bothering Ron. The fevered anger towards Draco had subsided immediately after Harry’s announcement to the Great Hall, with many congratulating Draco on completing such a difficult dare. But despite everyone’s apologies, Harry was still waiting for one from Ron.   
He still was not talking to him and Harry had stopped making and effort to change that. However, Harry was missing his presence, his jokes, his ability to make anything fun, yet he was too sour to pursue the friendship. This was mainly because Ron knew how much Harry needed him at the moment. The dreams of dark corridors and flashbacks to the night in the graveyard were haunting Harry, who just needed a friend to talk to about it. As much as he loved and trusted Draco, he knew who he used to be, and who his family was. He was living with people who worshiped the man who was out to kill him and the less information he shared with Draco, the safer everyone was. Even though Harry knew the boy would not tell his secrets voluntarily, his family would not hesitate to use dark magic on him, if they suspected anything. And so, whenever Harry desperately needed to tell someone about a particularly bad dream, Harry would go to Hermione, who didn’t have the same comedic yet sensible attitude as Ron, or the loving and caring attitude Draco would have if Harry was to tell him. She was sensible, but too serious and often overbearing. After many telling’s off and hinting tones of disapproval, Harry stopped talking about his problems to anyone. 

This began to effect Harry’s mood. He was snappy with his friends and extremely agitated, to the point where even Draco could not sooth his nerves. It came as no surprise to anyone when he finally broke one defense against the dark arts class.   
“Wands away everyone.” That was how Umbridge started every lesson, by dousing the flames of hope that finally, they might learn useful magic. Harry was mad that morning. Ron had chosen not to sit with him and Hermione, and Harry could hear him whispering insults towards Malfoy with Dean Thomas. It made Harry sick to think only last year, it was he and Ron saying the same things about the Slytherin. This put Harry in a temper, not just Ron being rude, but the thought of all the awful things he had said about his boyfriend in the past.   
“As you are all aware,” Umbridge continued, pulling Harry away from his self-deprecating thoughts. “You have not had a proper education in defence, and they have taught you false information that the Ministry doesn’t approve of. To my knowledge, last year you were subject to the imperious curse in your classes.”  
“It was useful though.” Harry exclaimed. “If we they hadn’t taught that, I wouldn’t have survived when Voldemort attacked me.”  
“Potter! Again, even with me as a teacher, students are spreading lies. You were not attacked by He-who-must-not-be-named, the fame has gotten to you head, and now that nothing interesting is happening, you make things up.”  
“Make things up!” Harry roared. “How did Cedric die then, how come I saw him, how come I was tortured by him?” Umbridge interrupted, voice even louder than Harry’s.  
“Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident. I don’t know who told you you could spread lies, but I will not tolerate it. A week’s detention.”  
“Bullshit! An accident! They murdered him, I saw it!”  
“Two weeks' detention, Mr Potter!” Although her voice was loud, Professor Umbridge did not seem angry. In fact, she spoke with a girlish glee that sent chills down Harry’s spine. This made him even more angry. She seemed to enjoy angering Harry and turning the school against him.  
“What are you gaining from lying? A teenage boy was murdered and yet you are covering it up!?” Harry was fuming. His voice kept rising and angry tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.  
“Leave my class now.” Umbridge’s voice was deadly calm. “Get out, or it will be a months’ worth of detention.” Harry stood up and pushed past Hermione and walked over to the door. Before leaving, he turned to face Umbridge and raised his middle finger. 

“Harry, that was bloody amazing. Umbridge nearly burst a blood vessel after you flipped her off. I don’t even think Fred and George would have had the guts to do that.” It was Ron. Bursting through the portrait hole after class, he made his way over to Harry, who was sulking by the fire. “That was the best lesson ever.” Ron’s eyes were glowing, and he was smiling widely. “Look, mate. Today, you reminded me of… what you’ve been through and it made me think. You have been through shit, and… having me ignore you… is not what you need right now.” Ron couldn’t finish his sentences and he was mumbling however, Harry didn’t care. He had been waiting for an apology for weeks and no matter how muffled it was, he would accept. “So, Harry mate, I’m sorry. I was being stupid. So forgive me?”  
“It’s okay Ron, you’re my best mate. I forgive you.” Harry jumped out of his seat and enveloped Ron in a massive hug.   
“How angry was she?” Harry asked, laughing.   
“Furious.” Ron snorted. “Oh, and your coming over for Christmas right?”  
“Naturally.”

Finally, Harry had finished his last detention, which was on the last day before Christmas break. His hand was burning, and drops of blood were staining his shirt. He badly wanted to find Hermione, she would have something to soothe his pain however, he had to see Draco as it was the last opportunity to meet up before break.   
“Babe, over here.” Draco was standing in the corner of the hallway, looking Harry up and down, smirking.   
“Hey!”  
“Looking hot, babe.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, you’re making me crazy.”  
“What are you going to do about it?” Draco sauntered towards Harry, and placed a finger to his chin, forcing the boy to look at him. The Slytherin’s eyes wondered, and suddenly, he glimpsed Harry’s bleeding hand.  
“What is this?” he asked, grabbing Harry’s hand, and lifting it towards him.  
“It’s nothing, really, I’ll be fine.”  
“How did this happen?”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Draco stepped closer to Harry and brought his lips to the Gryffindor’s ears to whisper.  
“You will tell me, Babyboy.” Shivers ran down Harry’s spine and he started to sweat.   
“I had a detention with Umbridge, and she makes me write lines with… well with a quill that scratches the message on the back of your hand.”  
“And you have been having detentions for the past two weeks, correct?” Harry nodded. “And you have had to write lines the entire time?” Again, Harry nodded. “That bitch.” Draco turned and walked away from Harry.  
“Where are you going?” Harry called after him.   
“To teach that bitch not to touch my boyfriend.”  
“Draco, no. Babe, come back. Listen, it's not an enormous deal.” Harry ran after the boy. “Drake, babe. Just stop for a second…” but the blonde wasn’t listening. He was seeing red and Harry feared he wouldn’t be able to stop him before he did something he would regret. It was getting late, and their shouting would soon attract an audience. Harry caught up to him and grabbed onto the back of his robes. As soon as Draco turned around, Harry captured his lips in a kiss. It was warm and soft and caring. Harry lifted his hands to close over Draco’s cheeks and the Slytherin slinked his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry pulled away gently.   
“Are you going to listen to me now?”   
“After I do this.” Draco’s hand came to grip on the back of Harry’s thighs. “Jump for me, babe.” And Harry did, letting the taller boy catch him as he wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist.   
“This will keep you satisfied until we can see each other again after Christmas.” And with that, Draco crushed their lips together, making Harry moan. This would be good.


	9. An attack, Remus Lupin and a plan

The cold, hard, blackwood floor soothed Harry’s skin. It felt like it had been years since he had stretched. His course, scaly skin contrasted to the smooth floor, and it calmed an excited Harry. He was getting what his master had promised him. The smell of blood was sweet and the taste of flesh so near. The body of a sleeping man called to Harry, begged him to taste, to eat, to kill. Harry could not wait another second. From the icy floor he lurched, striking the man with white pointed teeth, sinking them deep into his skin and rejoicing at the taste. He had food and god was he happy. 

Harry woke with a start, drenched in sweat. He let out a scream of pain and terror. His head felt as if it would split open and he clutch at his scar as if he were trying to hold his head together. He was shivering with icy dread, yet his body was on fire. With all his strength he tried to untangle himself from his body hugging, damp with sweat sheets. Yet they clung to him, sticking to his skin, trapping him, and sucking away the air he tried desperately to breathe. In one last attempt to escape the grip of his sheets, he turned violently to his left. The resounding crash as he hit the floor caused more of a shock to his system than the pain from his scar and his arm that lay crumpled under him. Disoriented, he couldn’t tell which way was up and which way was down. He let out another cry.   
“Harry, what’s happened,” asked Ron, standing over him and looking as pale and scared as Harry felt.   
“It’s your Dad, he’s been attacked,” Harry was shaking violently, he could hardly look at his friend. It was him; he had attacked Mr. Weasley. What would Ron say? After all the Weasley’s had done for him?  
“Harry, it was a dream, you’re safe now, everyone’s okay.”  
“No! No! This wasn’t a dream.” Following the sound of Ron’s voice, he worked out where he was. He was lying face down on the carpet, his arm crumpled beneath him, his sheets tangled around his ankles. Pushing with all of his strength, he sat up and looked towards his ginger friend.   
“I’m getting Professor McGonagall,” came Neville’s voice. Thank god someone was taking him seriously.  
“Ron!” he choked. His throat was dry, and tears threated to spill from his eyes. “You need to get Hermione; I need to tell her… tell her.” He could not finish his sentence. His body ached; Harry assumed that was from attacking Mr. Weasley. But how? He was sliding across the floor. He was a snake. Yet Harry knew he was not an Animagus. He was so confused and tired and scared. Was Mr. Weasley okay? Would they punish Harry for what he had done to him? Would they get to him in time?   
He could see Ron leaving the room, hopefully to get Hermione. He needed someone to tell Draco. He badly wanted to see the boy, to feel his arms around him, to hear his soothing voice, yet he knew that wasn’t possible. The next best thing was to get Hermione to tell him what had happened. Harry wasn’t sure what Draco could do, yet the need to tell him was so strong that he assumed the boy could help.  
Hermione burst through the door.  
“Harry are you okay? What’s happened? Ron said you saw his father being attacked.”  
“Hermione, I need you to… to tell Dra…, tell…” he couldn’t finish his sentence, a sob racked his throat. Tear steamed down his face. Something about voicing, even just the start, of the boy’s name caused Harry to break. Hermione ran over to Harry’s bed and wrapped her arms around him.  
“Shh, it’s okay.” She lowered her voice so the others in the room couldn’t hear. “I’ll tell Draco, I promise. But you need to tell us what happened.” Harry wiped his eyes on Hermione’s sleeve and removed himself from her grip.  
“I was asleep, I was dreaming about… random stuff. But then the dream changed, and it was clear it wasn’t a dream, but a vision. Mr. Weasley was sleeping, and he didn’t see… There was a snake, and it attacked him. There was so much blood…” he stopped. He couldn’t continue, he retched over the side of the bed.  
“Harry, are you sure it wasn’t a dream?” Hermione asked, however before Harry could respond, Professor McGonagall came into the room.  
“Potter, what is going on, what’s happened.”  
“Ron’s dad, he’s injured, I saw it happen.”  
“You dreamed this?”   
“No! It wasn’t a dream; it was a vision.” Harry was so concerned and angry. He kept telling them it wasn’t a dream, yet they weren’t taking him seriously. Why weren’t they believing him? If they didn’t hurry, Mr. Weasley could die.  
“I believe you, Potter. Get dressed, quickly. You too Weasley. We are going to the headmaster.” The relief that washed over Harry was better than any pain killers that Madame Pomfrey could give him. He jumped up from the bed and hurriedly threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt. As he left with Ron and McGonagall, he turned to Hermione.   
“You need to tell him. Promise me you will tell him.”  
“I will.”  
Hey Babe,   
Hermione told me what happened. She also said that Mr. Weasley was okay, I’m glad that you won’t suffer burden like you would if he had died. She hasn’t been able to see you; she says she is on her way.   
Are you all right? Are you hurt? I swear to Merlin if you are injured.   
Harry, I’m coming over. Hermione said she can’t tell me where you are staying. I understand why. I need you to come and meet me in Diagon Alley. Use your cloak, perhaps take the knight bus. I’m worried about you, otherwise I would not risk your safety.   
Do not respond to this letter. I’ll be in Diagon Alley tomorrow, the 23rd. If you are not outside Gringotts by 1:00pm, I’ll know you couldn’t come. Tell only Hermione.   
I love you and I’ll see you soon.  
Draco.

Standing in his bedroom at Grimuald place, Harry read and reread the letter. He couldn’t help himself. Repeatedly, he took in the information, relishing in the sight of his boyfriend's handwriting. He would see Draco! But as the content of the letter sunk in, he realized how concerned the boy was. ‘Otherwise I would not risk your safety,’ he was so worried that he wanted Harry to leave the haven of Grimuald Place. Draco was just as afraid as the others. He must know that it was Harry who had attacked Mr. Weasley. What would he say? Yet Harry couldn’t help being excited. All he had wanted these past two days after he had left Hogwarts was to see Draco, to hold him, to kiss him. Harry contemplated going to bed now, just so tomorrow would come quicker, yet he knew that was stupid as it was only just past twelve. He decided he need to talk to Hermione, to get her to help cover for him. Rising from his bed, he made his way to the door. He wasn’t sure where Hermione was, and he would prefer it if he didn’t have to talk to anyone else on his way to her. He thought the most logical place to start was her room, however it was empty. Harry cursed at this as he knew she would be with the others, having lunch. However, he needed to talk to her as it would take a lot of convincing to get her to help. Making his way down the stairs, he heard Sirius’ booming voice and laughter echoing from the kitchen. It had been the effect of finding out that Arthur was okay. They couldn’t stop being cheerful and it angered Harry. Mainly because he wasn’t happy. He was so scared and guilty. What made them happy? He opened the kitchen door and was meet by the stares of everyone in the room. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ms. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all had their eyes fixed upon him, in shock. Harry was sure that they weren’t expecting him to emerge from his room this soon.   
“Harry, how nice of you to join us, there are some sandwiches here for you.” Harry ignored Ms. Weasley and turned to Hermione.  
“I need to talk to you, alone.” Hermione didn’t look pleased.   
“C’mon Harry, have lunch with us. We can talk later.”  
“No, I need to talk to you now.” Harry was looking at her urgently, silently begging her to come.  
“What could be so important that it can’t wait five minutes.” Harry inwardly cursed. He wasn’t sure what to say to her, he couldn’t tell her that Draco had mailed him, yet he couldn’t make anything up as she would see through it.   
“It’s Draco.” It was all he could think of saying. If worse came to worse, he could tell the others it was a code word. Hermione immediately stood up and excused herself from the table. Following Harry out of the room, she said.  
“What’s happened, is he okay? You haven’t had another vision?”  
“No, he’s fine. He sent me a letter.” Taking Draco’s letter out of his pocket, he handed it to Hermione. The look on her face told Harry what her view on the situation was.   
“You can’t possibly be considering this?” She said, waving the parchment in Harry’s face.   
“He says it's important, read it again, he said he wouldn’t ask if he didn’t need to.”  
“No Harry, absolutely not. Do you know how dangerous that would be? Why did you need to talk to me about this anyway, I’m sure you knew my opinion?” Meekly Harry responded.   
“I would ask you to cover for me.”  
“You’re kidding me?” Harry shook his head.  
“Look, Hermione, this is important. I need to go see him.” Seeing the pointed look on Hermione’s face, he continued. “And no, this is not because I am a horny teenager who wants to see his boyfriend. Hermione, what if he knows something? His Dad is a death eater, what if he has information?”  
“Harry, this is exactly why you can’t go see him. His father is a death eater.” She paused, gazing at Harry. Tears were swimming in his eyes and the look of pain that gripped his face hurt her to see. He so badly wanted, needed this. Hermione knew that Draco influenced Harry, she had contemplated telling someone after the vision as Harry seemed so lost. He needed to see the boy, before he hurt someone, or himself, out of pure desperation.  
“What if an order member went with you?”  
“Absolutely not.”   
“No Harry, hear me out. What if Remus went with you? He won’t judge, he won’t tell anyone. He doesn’t have to listen to your conversation, he could just keep an eye out and be there if it’s a trap.”  
Harry looked skeptically at Hermione, but he knew she was right. It was dangerous going on his own, and Hermione would never let him. He would rather have Remus go with him and know than have Hermione tell everyone about Draco. He also knew it was the only way he could get to Diagon Alley tomorrow.  
“Okay. Can you go get him?”  
Harry waited for Hermione to return with Lupin. He planned what he would tell him. Not much, was what he decided.   
“Hey, Harry, Hermione said you needed to speak to me. What’s up?” Remus walked into the room, followed by Hermione.   
“Yeah,” Harry said. “I need to ask you a favour.” Harry paused, scanning Remus’ face for signs of suspicion before continuing. “I need to be in Diagon Alley at 1:00 tomorrow. I would sneak out, but Hermione told me to get you to come with me, for safety.”  
“Well, that was wise of her,” he said, smiling at Hermione. “Why do you need to be in Diagon Alley?”  
“I’m meeting a friend.” Lupin’s eyebrows raised, questioning Harry. “They sent me a letter. I know they wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” Harry was purposefully leaving out the gender of this friend. It was already suspicious enough, and he suspected that Remus knew it was more than a friend. Not that he thought he would have a problem with Harry having a boyfriend, he just didn’t want to complicate the situation anymore.   
“And this friend, why can’t you bring them here? You know you can bring friends over. They wouldn’t know that that it is headquarters and they wouldn’t be able to tell anyone the location.”  
“Well, this… friend, is not someone most people would be happy having here.”  
“Okay. So, you are asking me to accompany you to meet a friend in Diagon Alley tomorrow?” Harry nodded.  
“All right, then. I will take you. Mainly because you asked rather than snuck out, very responsible choice.” Harry smiled and engulfed Remus in a hug.   
“Thankyou. Your teaching days are not over, still rewarding good behaviour I see.” Remus laughed   
“Be prepared to apperate out of here at 11:30. I have some errands to run in Diagon Alley.”


	10. Ice cream

Harry barely slept that night. He went to bed early and spent the majority of the night thinking. His brain could not switch off, it kept spinning and as it did so, sleep crept further and further away. Draco was the main thought that plagued mind. He was excited to see him, curious to see what he knew, worried about what he might say. When he brought his concerns about Draco’s reaction to Hermione that day, she had told him how concerned yet caring the boy seemed in his letter. This was what eventually let Harry sleep, knowing that, whatever he knew, Draco still cared for him. When morning did arrive, Harry was exhausted from lack of sleep, however, he had never felt more alive. Bounding down the staircase at six in the morning, he ate breakfast for the first time that week. He managed to avoid the rush of people waking up at around 10 by sitting impatiently in his room, and suddenly, Remus was knocking on his bedroom door.

“You ready to go Harry?” Harry had been ready for hours. He was wearing black skinny jeans and he had tucked in a plain white t-shirt. He had tried desperately to flatten his hair but had given up after 10 minutes. He opened the door and let Remus in.

“I think we will apperate from in here. Allistor is downstairs and I don’t think he would take well to our outing.” Harry smiled.

“What do you need to do, because I don’t need to meet my friend for another hour and a half.”

“I’ve got to go Madame Malkin’s to pick up some robes and to quality quidditch supplies. I was thinking of getting Sirius a snitch for Christmas, might give him something to do cooped up in the house. And if we have extra time, we can get an ice-cream, or your friend could come with us.” Harry beamed up at the man, something about him being so open, even when he did not know who this person was made Harry feel safe. However, his face dropped as he thought about how Draco and Remus would interact. The boy was not exactly kind to the man when he taught them in third year, did Remus still hold a grudge? He also wondered about what Draco would say when he saw that he had brought someone, would he be mad?

“I’ll offer it, but I’m not sure you will want to when you find out who it is.”

“Harry are you going to tell me who this is. I’m assuming I taught them at Hogwarts, I also know that you are a good judge of character, so I am assuming that they are a good person, no matter what they have done in the past.” He paused, looking at Harry before saying slowly. “I am also assuming that this person is more than a friend, and whoever it is, you won’t be leaving them anytime soon.” Again, he looked at harry. The boy was shocked at the man’s assumption, he wasn’t that obvious, was he? “Whatever my feelings towards them are not important.” Harry stared at Remus, tears forming in his eyes. Rushing forward he hugged the man tightly, a sob escaping his throat. Having Remus show such kindness and selflessness let Harry release the emotions he had been holding in all week. He cried and cried into Remus’ shirt, staining it with tears.

“Harry,” Remus said, squatting down to be at eye level with the boy. “Can I assume one more thing?” Harry nodded, lifting his head from Remus’ chest to look at him, still grasping at his shirt. “This person, who is more than a friend, is not a girl, is it?” Harry shook his head.

“How did you know.” His raspy voice surprised him, he had never cried that much before and his voice was still shaky.

“Oh Harry, it was obvious, to me at least. I don’t think you would cry that much if it were a girl and you have been avoiding saying the gender of this person the whole time.” Harry sent a shaky smile towards Remus.

“Damn it, now I have to wash my face.” Remus laughed deeply.

“No, you look perfectly fine. Let us go, otherwise, we won’t have time.”

Harry anxiously followed Remus to his various destinations in Diagon Alley, constantly checking his watch. Finally, it was 12:45 and Remus and Harry made their way towards Gringotts.

“Now Harry. You have said some things about this boy that makes me think he is unlikely to take well to my presence.” Harry nodded.

“His first reaction would be to curse you. However, I think he will be able to control himself because you are with me. My advice, kept your hand on your wand and hang back.” Remus nodded.

“Easy.” Harry was shocked at Remus’ reaction. He had just told him that his boyfriend would likely curse him, and he does not bat an eyelid.

Harry was about to respond when he was enveloped in a massive hug. It was Draco.

“Thank Merlin you're alright.” The boy obviously had not noticed Remus, but Harry did not care as Draco seized his lips in a heated kiss. It was hot and passionate, and all concerns Harry had had about the meeting were swept away in the taste. Draco pulled away, pressing his forehead to Harry’s, and staring into his green eyes lovingly. Taking a step back from Harry, the boy suddenly noticed Remus. Blushing scarlet he stared at the man, ridged with embarrassment.

“Good morning Mr Malfoy,” Remus said, a twinkle in his eye. Draco stood, shocked before rounding on Harry.

“I told you not to bring anyone.” He said, harshly.

“I had no other option; Hermione was going to rat us out the all of the Weasleys if I didn’t bring an adult with me.”

“That bitc…”

“Hey, don’t say that. Besides Remus won’t tell anyone, or pass judgments.”

“He better fucking not,” Draco said, turning to glare at Remus. The man nodded, before saying off handily.

“Harry, would you and Mr Malfoy like an ice cream.” Harry grinned up at him before saying.

“Yes please, chocolate!” He turned to Draco, who was still scowling.

“Want an ice cream?”

“Fine. Vanilla.”

“What was that?” Harry asked slyly. Draco glared at him before saying.

“A vanilla ice cream please…” he trailed of, looking at Remus before saying quietly to Harry. “What do I call him?”

“A chocolate ice cream for Harry and a vanilla for Mr Malfoy. And you can call me Remus,” he said smiling. Draco nodded before saying slowly.

“Call me Draco.” Harry grinned, hugging his boyfriend and Remus walked slowly over towards Florian and Fortescue.


	11. The second meeting

Sitting at a table outside Florian and Fortescue’s, Harry could see his boyfriend’s eyes trained on the figure of Remus Lupin, who was sitting at another table, just out of earshot.

“Are you sure he’s not listening? Draco said, still staring at Remus.

“Yes Draco, Merlin, trust me, okay.”

“Fine,” Draco sighed. He turned to look at Harry, his expression softening the second their eyes met. “How have you been?”

“Not great, honestly. I feel like such a danger to everyone. What if I attack someone else?”

“You won’t, you didn’t even attack Weasley’s father.”

“No, I know I will, I overheard something the other day. Voldemort’s controlling me, Dumbledore knows it.” Harry was getting frantic as he tried to convey to his boyfriend the seriousness of the situation.

“Well, he’s wrong.”  
“Draco, you don’t understand…”

“No, you don’t understand, Harry. I owled you for a reason. I know more than you think.” Draco took his boyfriend’s hand across the table, squeezing it gently. He then took a deep breath. “I’m sure you are aware of my father’s connections with the dark lord.” Harry nodded. 

“I don’t think of you any differently because of it.”

Draco smiled. “I didn’t think so. Because of these connections, he knows some things that might explain what happened the other night. He also struggles to keep this information secret from his son.” Draco paused, looked down at his and Harry’s joint hands before continuing. “Especially if he is trying to convince said son to join the cause.”

“What?! He wants you to join!” Harry exclaimed, a little too loudly for Draco’s comfort.

“Shh, of course he does, Harry, what did you expect.”

“You’re fifteen. There is no way he thinks you joining the death eaters is wise.”

“Even if he didn’t, he doesn’t have much of a choice, and neither do I. My father made the mistake of joining ranks with the dark lord, putting his entire family in a position where they have to decide between joining the death eaters, or death. I want you to understand that unless you defeat him, the Dark Lord will force me to join him.”

Harry gasped, struggling to come to terms with what his boyfriend had just said.

“I’ll make sure you won’t have too, I promise.”

Draco laughed bitterly. “I wish it were that simple. However unfortunate my situation might be, it has put me in a position where I have access to some information that will be critical to your defeat of the dark lord. Harry, I want to make this very clear. You did not attack Mr Weasley that night, nor are you at any risk of the Dark Lord possessing you.”

“Then… then how come I saw what happened, how come I was the snake that attacked Mr Weasley.”

“No one is sure, not even the dark lord himself, however, what we know is that there is some connection between you and him.”

“Yes, like our wands!” Draco looked at Harry in visible confusion. “Last year in the graveyard, our wands refused to fight against each other. They both have a core of phoenix feather from the same bird, meaning they can’t duel.” The look of confusion didn’t leave Draco’s face.

“Hmm, that’s interesting, I wonder if that could explain the connection between your minds.”  
“Our minds?” Harry asked.

“Somehow, you and the dark lord’s minds are connected, and he is connected to his snake. This means, when the snake attacked Mr Weasley, you saw it all, from the snake’s point of view.”

Harry nodded, though he didn’t quite understand.

“I know it doesn’t make much sense, Harry, but it’s the truth.” Harry let out a deep breath.

“So, so I didn’t hurt Mr Weasley?” Draco shook his head.

It felt as if someone had lifted a weight from Harry’s shoulders and he smiled wide, before dropping his head onto the table in relief.

Draco laughed softly. “I know you are very relieved, but this connection is very dangerous. If you can see into the dark lord’s mind, it means he will also be able to see into yours.” Harry froze. Voldemort seeing into his mind was bad. He knew the location of the order and many secrets into what they were doing.

“Another threat this poses,” Draco continued. “Is that if the dark lord were to learn more about this connection, something he is clearly trying to do, he could be able to send you fake visions to lure you into a trap. I urge you, Harry, if you have another vision, please remember that there is a strong possibility that it is fake.”

Harry nodded. “Is there any way for me to not be able to see into Voldemort’s mind?”

“Yes,” Draco said. “This was the key thing I wanted to tell you. Occlumency is the skill of protecting your mind from outside penetration, and it is vital that you master it. When you get back to wherever you are staying, tell Hermione about it, I’m sure she will access a myriad of books on the subject, and when we return to school, I’ll help you learn it.”

Harry smiled at his boyfriend. “Thank you. You are amazing, you know that right.”

Draco laughed. “I think I knew that yeah. Well, I probably should get going, don’t want to be out too long. I’m glad you're okay. It would be best if we didn’t send any more owls to each other. I’ll see you when we get back to school, alright.” With that, Draco stood up, and Remus, who had been watching them, did too. Looking at the man piercingly, who quickly averted his eyes, Draco kissed Harry deeply.

“I'll see you at school, babe.”

Harry nodded. “See you then. Love you.”

“I love you too.” And with that, Draco strode off into the crowds of people in Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for being so patient with this story, I have lost a lot of motivation to write it and I do not like what has been written so far. This was my first fic, and my writing style and view of this ship has changed a lot (don't worry, still my OTP, but I would have written the characters a lot differently if I were to remake this fic). Please let me know if you would like to see more of this fic, otherwise, I might discontinue it.


End file.
